The Chronicles of Malice BlackPaw
by Malicesu
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T for frequent swearing, suggestive situations and lots of dirty jokes and humour.
1. Summary

It is 10 years after the huge war was over, Aizen has taken over the Seiretei and rules it with his large army of arrancars. Aizen is lately feeling a bit lonely due to the fact that most of his Espada have mates and children already. Even though he spends alot of time with his "grandchildren", he longs for his own son or daughter. This is where Mali comes in. The rumor about an orphaned wolf child living in the more rural areas of the Rukon district has reached Aizen's ears, and he sends two of his Espada to fetch the girl and bring her to him. What Aizen doesn't know, is that Mali is of royal blood and the last of her kind.

However, Mali hates the shinigami. In her eyes, they are cruel and traitorous. The late Head Captain was driven mad during the war and sent the Stealth Force to set fire to her settlement. What was once a peaceful home to a noble clan of wolves, is now burned to the ground in ruins. For the past couple of months, Mali has taken shelter in a small house on the outskirts of an abandoned town.

Follow Mali as she adjusts to her new life, making new friends (( and enemies! )) and learning that not all shinigami are cruel murderers. Full of mean language, misunderstandings, and poor Aizen being tormented by the antics of a 7-year-old.

* * *

**CHARACTER APPEARANCES (( original characters only ))**

**Malice - **Main character and the narrator. She is 7 years old at the start of the series. Her real name is Malice BlackPaw but she goes by Mali. Her most obvious features are her raven-black hair and red eyes. She has the ability to appear totally human and transform at will into a semi-anthro wolf, sometimes even full wolf. Depends on her mood. Normally she stays in her human form to avoid being prejudiced. She is naive and childish, and is kind of a tomboy. She can be really stubborn at times, especially when she is determined about something. Her smart-ass attitude and tendency to be mouthy often lands her in time-out. Doesn't like being told what to do and often argues with Aizen about his supposed "authority" over her. She becomes good friends with Darius and spends most of her free time with him and Shino. When the time is right, she can be a serious and responsible girl. Her kindness is shown on some occasions and she's shy about certain topics. Before she lost her family, she was fair-tempered and socialable. Now she's mostly closed off and often talks back to the adults, but still retains her prankster personality.

**Darius - **Orihime and Ulquiorra's son, age 9. He is adventurous and outgoing yet shy around girls, as seen when he first meets Mali, however they quickly become friends. He looks almost identical to a 9-year-old Ichigo, except for his darker-orange hair and bright emerald eyes. Although you'd never guess, he's a master at videogames and claims to be unbeatable, and the only person that rivals his talents is Mali, surprisingly. Eventually, he grows to like Mali and this is shown on multiple occasions. His mask fragments are located around his neck, forming a collar-like shape. Most of the time, he is found to be playing games or being a Mama's boy.

**Shino - **Grimmjow and Karin's daughter, age 7. She is hyper, tomboyish and hardly ever thinks before she talks, but she is a kind girl nonetheless. She is Mali's partner-in-crime and the ringleader of all the pranks they pull. She also has a tendency to disobey rules and this often gets her in trouble with Karin. The spitting image of her father, sporting short blue hair that is often tied back and the same electric blue eyes. Often found hanging out with Darius and Mali. Her mask fragments form a crest on her forehead, much like her father's release form only much smaller and thinner.

More characters might be introduced later.


	2. 1 - Tragedy

**A/N: Some chapters will be in different point of views. :3 first chapter is Mali's POV.**

* * *

The war has been over for 10 years... and I hate the shinigami. All of them. They're all a bunch of traitorous bastards with a corrupted law system and a twisted sense of self-righteousness. One moment they're your ally and the next moment they've betrayed you and destroyed everyone and everything you ever loved. Mama, Papa, my younger sister Mana and my older brother Malachi. I'll never forgive those blasted Shinigami for what they did, I hate the whole lot of them! We did nothing wrong to them, we even helped their dumb asses during the war by supplying elemental weapons of all sorts and even some of our warriors went to battle for them. And then that old man... he turned on us. He went mad, ordering his own men to attack us.. after living in peace for 10 years, he turns on us.

-FLASHBACK-

That day, my five-year-old sister and I were playing on the front porch. It was a warm summer day in mid-August and I had just turned seven. Our game of rock-paper-scissors was getting heated and I slammed my fist down in frustration on the floor. "How do you keep winning, Mana?! It's almost as if -" I was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, and it was coming from the front gates to our secluded village. Followed by the explosion was a minor earth tremor, as it rattled the porch. "Wow, sis. Who knew you were so strong?" Mana teased. "That wasn't me, Mana... it was because of that -" Another explosion, this time louder and the tremor was worse this time, as it knocked me and my sister backwards. _'__What is going on? Are we being attacked? Something isn't right, I sense trouble...'_ "Sis..." Mana's worried voice and another explosion disrupted my thoughts. At that instant I caught the scent of something burning and then saw a huge cloud of smoke off in the distance. It would seem the library or recreational center was up in flames. I could hear the distant sound of yelling and clashing swords. Instinctively, I grabbed Mana and rushed inside and up the stairs to our bedroom. "Take your schoolbag and fill it with stuff you want to keep. We're going to go find Onii-chan and get out of here." I strictly ordered as I began to fill my own schoolbag with a few spare clothes and undergarments, my collection of magic accesories, the box of elemental charms and bracelets given to me by Papa, a photo album, and I strapped my dagger to my waist. _'__This should do it.'_ I thought to myself as I slipped on my shoulder bag and helped Mana pack her stuff.

Worry raced through me as I began to smell smoke. "Mana, we have to leave. Now!" I shouted out as I grabbed her hand and raced downstairs. The whole place was in flames. "Mana, brace yourself. We're going to have to run through the smoke to get out the back door. Ready?" My frightened sister nodded her head. Gripping her hand tightly, I dashed through the smoke and reached the back door, kicking it open and leading us down an alleyway not yet touched by the fires. "Sis, where's Mama?" Mana asked me once we'd stopped running. "I don't know, but.. we have to find them. Let's go." We headed towards the school, where my brother most likely was. If not, he was in the general area. Malachi tended to not wander, so he might have been in the general area, most likely helping others to safety. Malachi was only 14, but he was way more mature and level-headed. Not to mention the silent type.

The whole school was burning down as well, and fear struck me right as I realized that my brother might be stuck in there. I was about to dash in there when a strong hand rested on my shoulder. I was about ready to turn around and attack whoever it was until Mana cried out "Onii-chan!" and latched herself onto his leg. "Are you girls alright?" He asked sternly as he looked us over for injuries. "Onii-chan... where's Mama and Papa...?" I asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. My usually emotionless-yet-kind brother's expression turned sad and he looked away from me. "The shinigami have invaded.. the explosions you girls heard earlier were them, they were setting fire to everything in sight... and now the whole town is burning. Mom and Dad fought against some of them, but they didn't stand a chance. They're both dead. We need to get out of here. There's a secret exit on the west side of town, we'll head there and escape. Don't you girls worry, I'll protect you as best I can."

We made it out alive, although we weren't in perfect condition. Mana inhaled alot of smoke and injured her foot, so Malachi had to carry her, while he himself had suffered some severe burns. I got cut on my upper thigh and sprained my wrist while trying to deflect falling debris. We took refuge on the outskirts of the nearest village, in a tiny run-down house, watching from a distance as our home burned to the ground. Mana coughed and cried all night long while Malachi did his best to treat our injuries. Mana had fallen asleep on the only bed in the room and I soon fell asleep next to her once Malachi promised to keep watch overnight.

It was early in the morning when I woke up only to find that my brother wasn't around. Had he gone off somewhere during the night? At further inspection, I found that he'd casted a protection spell to hide our reiatsu from anyone who might come into the area. A gut feeling told me to go looking for him, yet another feeling told me to stay behind to take care of Mana. I'd decided on my second option and went to check on my sister. Putting my head to her chest, I got a listen to her breathing. She sounded congested, probably from breathing in all that smoke from the fires...

"Sis...?" came Mana's weak voice. "Mana! Thank goodness...How are you feeling?" I asked her quietly as I felt her forehead for any signs of a fever. "My chest hurts alot and I can barely breathe. Where's Onii-chan?" It broke my heart to see my normally hyperactive sister in such a weakened state. The only person I ever showed kindness to was her. I bicker with Malachi alot and mouth off to him but we're close nonetheless. "Onii-chan is... he disappeared. I woke up and he was gone. I'm going to look for him. There's a protection spell casted over this place, so stay here in bed and don't leave no matter what." I said sternly as I transformed into my semi-wolf state. _'__I can track his scent and reiatsu better in this form'_ I thought to myself as I left the house and took off in the direction I sensed him to be.

Something wasn't right. I could feel it... Following his scent led me into the woods, and as I got closer I began to smell the familiar scent of.. blood. _'Oh no... please don't let it be what I think it is...' _Nearby, I heard the sound of running water, and I could sense him there. Eagerly I transformed back and ran through the brush and into a clearing. There was a river and a waterfall... and something lay motionless next to the river...

Wait, that wasn't a something... it was some_one_.

It was my brother... and he was dead.


	3. 2 - A New Life

Panic raced through me as I tried to comprehend the situation before me. My brother, half-transformed, was laying there in a pool of his own blood. He was bleeding out from a hideous gash in his side, and there were some other lacerations on his body. His eyes were completely void of life.. and I could smell traces of a shinigami's reiatsu... and it was fresh, too. _The attack happened not too long ago.._

How was I going to explain this to my sister? She's so young and naive.. how would she take the news? _'__This is so unfair! Why did it have to be us?! What did we ever do to the shinigami, what caused them to destroy my home?!' _I punched the nearest tree, leaving a gaping hole in its hollow trunk, scorch marks on the bark surrounding the hole. I approached my brother, kneeling beside him and taking his elemental bracelet off his wrist, as well as his star pendant. Stashing them in my pocket, I went over to the riverbank and began digging a grave using my claws. It took me awhile to make it deep enough, but eventually I managed. His body was heavy, so I had to drag him and that took me a good ten or so minutes.

I sat there for a little while, laying next to his makeshift grave and sobbing uncontrollably. _'Mana's probably not going to make it either..' _Just that very thought made me sob harder. I was going to be alone for the rest of my life if I lost my sister too... and it's all _their _fault! I hate the shinigami, with every fiber of my being! Even if I'm still little, I can kick their ass! Wolves aren't afraid to fight their enemies..

The long walk back to the house was silent, and I felt as if someone was stalking me, watching me, following me... but nobody ever showed themselves. When I got to the house, I took a quick glance around the clearing. Seeing nobody, I slowly and quietly slinked inside and locked the door behind me. Thankfully the windows were boarded up, and I had casted a spell around the place to hide our reiatsu. I leaned my back against the door and slid down onto the worn-out carpet, sighing heavily. What a terrible turn of events..

"Sissy? Why are you all dirty?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Apparently I was so lost in thought, I had not noticed that Mana got out of bed and was now sitting next to me. "Jesus, Mana! Don't scare me like that..." I let out a sigh of defeat. How was I going to tell her? I was never the type to sugar-coat things, but I didn't want Mana to start crying. Oh jeez...

"Mana, I hate to be the bearer of bad news.. but Malachi is dead. I found him near the river.. a shinigami did it." My sister stayed silent for a moment before it began to register in her head. Her eyes became glossy with tears, just threatening to spill them any second. _'Lovely.. Great going, Malice!...' _I inwardly scolded myself. "Listen to me, Mana." I said softly as I ran a few fingers through her golden-honey locks, which seemed to clog up the waterworks. "It's just us now. I need you to be good and listen to me from now on." She sniffled and gave an approving nod.

...

A month passed... two months... four months.. five months... seven months. We struggled to survive and stay incognito. I did all I could to keep my little sister healthy. Her cough got better and she wasn't so weak. Most of the food we savaged, I gave to her and either went without or finished what she couldn't. The house we stayed in was old and not suitable to live in at all. The water heater was busted, and the electric didn't work. Pieces of the ceiling were rotting and falling apart in some places, and the carpet was worn down. The drywall was also rotten in places.

On a warm spring day in mid-March, Mana suddenly collapsed with a high fever. I hadn't even seen it coming... It didn't make sense! She was fine the day before and now suddenly she falls ill. All day I kept her cooled off with a damp cloth, torn from the bottom of my own robe. A few days passed and it just got worse. Her fever didn't go down at all, and she was flushed red. She couldn't move much and stayed in bed all day. As night fell on the fourth evening, I tried to stay awake as long as possible to keep watch over her while she slept. I prayed silently to whatever deity was listening that my sister would be okay by morning.

However, I was still a child myself... and I fell victim to the sandman and drifted off to sleep next to her, holding her hand tightly. And when morning came, she was gone. Her body was limp, and her hand was cold. _'Well, at least she went peacefully.. and she'll be with our family.' _I laid there next to her for what seemed like forever before I took _her _elemental bracelet and sun pendant. I stashed it in the box with the other stuff and went outside, looking for a good spot for a burial. There was a patch of fine, brown soil on the side of the house, so I began digging there.

A mere two hours later, I layed down a few flowers picked from a bush on top of her finished grave. I was beat; the sun wasn't so kind today. _'This is it...' _I told myself. _'Now I'm all alone. Better start getting used to being here.' _I went back inside and decided to decorate the place with what little I had. The shelf above the bed is where I stored all the accessories and my hunting supplies, and what clothes I owned would be kept in a crate, which I assumed was made out of bamboo or something sturdy.

_'Well... now begins my new life.'_

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

Main story will resume in the next chapter! Stay tuned, reviews aren't required at all but are very much loved. ~Jess


End file.
